pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Journey to the Starting Line!
is a special episode. In the dub, it is the 15th episode of Pokémon Chronicles. Episode Plot The Pokémon of Prof. Oak's lab are enjoying the day. Kingler watches the Marill dancing, causing it to become dazed and pinch Phanpy's tail by accident. Phanpy is startled and uses Roll Out, rolling off. Bulbasaur tries to stop Phanpy, who hits Totodile by accident. Totodile lands close to Snorlax. Snorlax, asleep, changes its pose, nearly crushing Totodile, who is pulled out by Bulbasaur. Snorlax, asleep, is lowering itself down, nearly crushing Cyndaquil, who tries to escape. Cyndaquil jumps off a cliff and Snorlax falls down. The impact causes Cyndaquil to be launched into air, who uses Flamethrower. The Tauros are startled and make a stampede. Inside the lab, Tracey carries some books and notices Professor Oak has not eaten his breakfast. Oak starts eating, but is advised by Tracey to slow down. Tracey also reminds Oak to make a check up on the starting Pokémon, since a new trainer is coming by to choose one of them for his journey. The bell rings, so Tracey goes to open it, while Oak reads the trainer is actually the mayor's son. Tracey opens the door and greets Ash's mom before being hugged by Muk. Delia wonders if Tracey needs a hand, since Muk is hugging him quite tightly. Oak examines Bulbasaur, Charmander and Squirtle, seeing they are in good shape. Delia arrives with the herbs and is reminded the mayor's son will come soon. Suddenly, the ground starts shaking, as the Tauros crash into the building. The starter Pokémon are startled and run off, while Ash's Bulbasaur comes too late to warn them. The mayor's son arrives, surprised what happened here. Delia wants to meet him, but the kid sits in Oak's chair and asks if they have a Torchic, Mudkip or Treecko, since he is not fond of Bulbasaur, Charmander or Squirtle. The kid claims they are lame (annoying the Bulbasaur in the room), asking if they have a Vigoroth, since one trainer from Hoenn passed by. Tracey claims to the kid, Gilbert, that's not how things work. Oak reminds Gilbert the Pokémon ran away and he cannot choose any of them yet. Gilbert laughs, thinking he could have a Pikachu, remembering there was a trainer who started with one. Delia sees he is talking about Ash, though Pikachu was chosen in special circumstances. Gilbert is annoyed, but thinks of going with Raichu, its evolved form. Tracey is angry and claims raising the Pokémon is part of going through the journey. Oak stops Tracey and sends him with Delia, while Oak goes with Gilbert to find the missing Pokémon. Before leaving, Oak gives Tracey the Poké Balls to call the Pokémon into. In addition, an old lady, Masae, greets Oak and shows the issue of Pokémon Monthly magazine. Oak replies he has no time for that, for he has to seek the missing Pokémon with Gilbert. Masae, however, goes to tell this story to everyone. As they climb the mountain, Gilbert is displeased in Oak, since the Masae will tell everyone what happened - which she does, through the speakers. Delia and Tracey search and find Charmander, who is curious about Magikarp by the river. Charmander falls in, so Tracey immediately swims to Charmander and holds him. Delia's Mr. Mime uses Psychic, bringing Charmander and Tracey back to the coast. Tracey is pleased and calls Charmander back. Oak, Gilbert and Ash's Bulbasaur are walking on the mountain, making Gilbert afraid, since they are close to falling down. Oak claims Gilbert will face much more dangerous obstacles, but Gilbert is certain he will have his Pokémon to protect him. Oak asks Gilbert does he have the right attitude, advising to just quit. Gilbert thinks he is right and is about to leave, but hears the Squirtle, hanging from a tree, close to a cliff. Gilbert wonders what to do, but reminds himself he just quit. Gilbert leaves, but steps on a rock, which crushes beneath his foot. Gilbert falls down, but is held by Bulbasaur's vines and pulled back up. Squirtle also falls down, but Oak manages to grab it. However, Oak loses balance at the edge of the mountain, but is held by Bulbasaur, who saves Professor Oak. Oak and Gilbert watch Squirtle, who is afraid to come out. Oak explains Gilbert they have to let Squirtle know there is no danger around, considering it has no experience of the world. Bulbasaur tries to get Squirtle out of its shell, so Gilbert impersonates Professor Oak. Oak and Bulbasaur are unamused, so Gilbert makes grimasses, managing to get Squirtle out of the shell. Squirtle jumps to Gilbert, starting to like him. Oak and Gilbert meet up with Delia and Tracey, but neither side had found the missing Bulbasaur. Suddenly, Oak is called to the town's station. Masae reports Bulbasaur has been spotted in many places, like the garden, or as someone's collection, even at the vegetable stand, but they have not been able to caught it yet. The phone rings and Masae is told Bulbasaur has been spotted, being chased by Mankey. The group finds a bunch of Primeape instead, who are quite angry, as well as Bulbasaur, on the tree. Gilbert thinks of using Ash's Bulbasaur to defeat Primeape, but is told Bulbasaur would be overwhelmed. Oak tries to talk the Primeape down, but makes them even angrier. Mimey uses Psychic, bringing Bulbasaur to them. Gilbert is pleased, but accidentally sneezes. This startles Mimey, who loses focus, causing Bulbasaur to land on a Primeape and outraging them all. The Primeape are about to use Thrash, so the group is chased off. Everyone goes to the left path, but Gilbert gets held by a Primeape and by mistake, takes the right path, along with the missing Bulbasaur. Gilbert and Bulbasaur stand at the edge of a cliff. Seeing there is no way out, Gilbert prepares himself for what is to come. However, Ash's Bulbasaur arrives and hits the Primeape with Vine Whip, then raises Gilbert and Bulbasaur across, to a different cliff. The Primeape attack Bulbasaur, who launches Solarbeam, showing off its power and causing the Primeape to run off in terror. Gilbert is astounded, while holding the missing Bulbasaur. At the lab, Gilbert sets off, having chosen Bulbasaur as his starter Pokémon. Oak is glad to see Gilbert has gained courage. Gilbert bids farewell, thanking Ash's Bulbasaur for assistance and goes off with his own Bulbasaur. Debuts Character *Gilbert *Masae Trivia *Professor Oak reads the title episode. Dub differences *The opening shot of Professor Oak's Lab (just only appearance of Ash's Heracross) is deleted on the dubbed version. Gallery The Pokémon are relaxing SP022 2.png Bulbasaur rescues Totodile SP022 3.png Bulbasaur watches the Tauros stampede SP022 4.png Tracey suggests Oak to eat slowly SP022 5.png Tracey, being hugged by Muk, greets Delia SP022 6.png Oak checks up the Pokémon SP022 7.png The Tauros crash the lab SP022 8.png Gilbert arrives, wanting a new Pokémon SP022 9.png Oak admits what happened to Masae SP022 10.png Tracey finds the Charmander playing with Magikarp SP022 11.png Tracey carries Charmander across the river SP022 12.png Gilbert is afraid of the heights SP022 13.png The Squirtle is hanging on the tree SP022 14.png Gilbert play with Squirtle SP022 15.png Masae reports where Bulbasaur went off to SP022 16.png The group is hiding in the bushes, watching the Primeape SP022 17.png The Bulbasaur is stuck on the tree SP022 18.png Bulbasaur fell on a Primeape SP022 19.png Ash's Bulbasaur makes a risk SP022 20.png Gilbert starts his jounrey }} Category:Pokémon Chronicles Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Tracey Category:Episodes focusing on Professor Oak Category:Specials Category:Episodes written by Aya Matsui Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yumi Kamakura Category:Episodes animated by Takayuki Shimura Category:Episodes focusing on Delia